1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical backplane assembly, and more particularly to an internal optical interconnection of the optical backplane assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,680,367, issued on Mar. 16, 2010 to Matsuoka et al., discloses an optical interconnect comprising a first optical waveguide layer having a plurality of cores, a second optical waveguide layer having a plurality of cores, and a plurality of optical elements optically interconnected via the cores of the first and the second optical waveguides. The cores of the first optical waveguides and the cores of the second optical waveguide are positioned at the same position in a vertical direction. Mirrors are arranged in the cores of the first and the optical waveguides. Thus, a light path of a light beam can be changed 90 degrees by the mirrors. The optical interconnect, or optoelectronic integrated circuit board, can be applied in an optical transmission device including a switch card and several line cards and a backplane supporting the switch card and line cards. The switch card comprises an optical connector, an optical waveguide layer, an optical device array, electric wirings, and an electronic circuit. The backplane comprises fiber arrays for transferring optical signals from the optical connector and wirings for connection between the wirings in the line cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,418,165, issued on Aug. 26, 2008 to Glebov et al., discloses a flexible optical waveguide or connector for use in an optical backplane. The flexible optical waveguide or connector comprises a waveguide core, a waveguide cladding, and a plurality of angled sections. The angled sections, preferably angled at 45 degrees, have a metallic or other suitable coating to provide light reflectance. The optical connector comprises a plurality of waveguides on two or more levels providing a plurality of light paths that allow light communication between optical circuit boards. The optical connector can be manufactured separately from the backplane and thereafter mounted on the backplane.
An improved optical backplane assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.